Batman: Mark of Arkayus
by IZ-Fiction
Summary: When a group of DeathEaters have obtained a container of Joker Toxin, only Batman can stop them! Batman / Harry Potter Crossover
1. Chapter 1

The full moon sprinkled white light off of the damp roofs of the buildings in London. Puddles laid dormant in the cracks in the street. A big one sat in a contusion in the sidewalk was ruptured as a boot crashed through it. A man, wearing a wool cap hiding his dark hair, flannel jacket and jeans, scampered through the streets. Something behind him was pursuing him. He dared not look behind him for it was to frightening.

I never thought he'd show up here, he thought.

He heard the sound of a grapple gun and a tow cable shot over his head and imbedded itself in a gargoyle a few yards ahead. A large object flew over him, attached to the cable. A dark figure landed in front of him.

The man turned right onto a lonely street and was about to find cover when he felt a searing pain in his left arm. He pulled open a door and quickly shut it and looked at his arm. A bat shaped throwing knife was stuck in his arm. Closing his eyes, he pulled it out, screeching in pain. He stumbled against a desk or a bar and grabbed a towel and stuck it against the wound. He walked over to a chair and shoved it against the door. He looked around.

There was a large rectangular table in the middle of the room. The bar he was just at confirmed his suspicions that he was in a pub or a bar, but it seemed quite old and worn down. A series of old paintings sat on the walls, but in every one, the figures seemed to be sleeping. Suddenly, he heard footsteps clomping down the old stairs in the corner of the room. He whipped his gun out of his pocket and aimed it at the stairs as a small old lady entered the room. She was small and frail and yet she seemed stronger than her appearance.

"Hmmm," she murmured. "A muggle, what to do, what to do."

The man looked confused.

"Okay, what?" He asked.

She pulled a stick out of her pocket and started mumbling.

"Hey, no talk-" He began to say.

"Stupefy!" She ordered and a blue beam of light shot towards him.

Two floors above them, someone on the outside pulled open a window and crawled into what looked like a guest room.

"Where am I?" Batman asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron, two floors up from the thug." Alfred said over the comms, sitting at a desk on a fancy yacht. "You know, when I invited you to come with me to visit my family in London, this is not what I had in mind."

"Sorry, duty called." Batman growled.

Suddenly a beam of light illuminated the stairs and he heard a yell. Batman ran to the stairs and jumped down a full flight. He reached the first floor to see the back door closing. He was about to chase the person when he saw the Joker's henchman lying on the floor.

"Batman to Alfred, target is down." Batman reported.

"Very good, sir." Alfred replied.

"No, not by me." Batman said. "Seconds before me, someone else got to him first. Maybe this pub's owner."

Batman knelt down and examined the thug.

"Strange," he commented. "No bruises, marks, gunshot or anything, his pupils show no sign of hypnosis. Like he just fell unconscious. We could be dealing with a new type of weapon here."

"So Joker wants a weapon that would paralyze victims?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, he wants it," Batman answered. "but he isn't going to get it."

Batman rose and ran out the back door and into a small, empty courtyard.

"Alfred, the combatant isn't here." Batman informed, surprised. "I saw him run out here."

"I'm picking up a heavy disturbance of some sort, Master Wayne." Alfred said. "I'm patching myself into the new visual assistance cameras I installed last week so I won't have to watch an empty screen. I'll be able to view what you're doing."

Alfred typed in a few commands on the display in front of him and the micro camera on Batman's bat logo activated.

"There could be a secret lock mechanism." Alfred said, looking at the wall thought the monitor.

Batman brushed his hand against the wall and felt a click. The wall peeled back to reveal a whole alley way, old buildings and shops lining the dark street. Batman ran forward a few steps then stopped. The target was completely gone.

"Batman to Alfred, the target is gone." Batman radioed in, only to static. "Alfred?"

"Master Wayne?" Alfred asked, staring at the monitor which had gone blank.

Batman heard a noise behind him and turned to see the brick wall was closing again.

"No!" Batman roared and began to run, only to reach the wall too late.

He punched the wall and threw mini explosives at it to no avail. He was about to run and bust through it when he heard a scream behind him. He turned again and saw nothing but heard "AVADACADAVERA!" and everything was silent again. He ran inside a broken down shop. He knelt behind a withering counter and peered out. A black robes figure was standing where he had been and was observing the blast marks on the wall made by the mini explosives. The figure was wearing a skull shaped mask. The figure turned towards him and he ducked down. The man walked away and he got up.

He snuck to the shattered window and peeked around the corner. Another dark robed figure at the end of the lane stood, waving to the first, in the middle of the fork-in-the-road where the shores on either side of the road parted. Suddenly, they both were enveloped in a cloud of black smoke and vanished. He heard conversations around the far away corner and ran to the shop on the opposite side of the stone brick road and stepped through the once glass door. Ascending some old stairs, he found a door that lead into the next shop and walked in. He entered the next shop and the next when he crept into the shop which was on the corner. An intact yet quite blurry window faced the street that lead off of the street in which he entered this strange place. He could hear the voices more clearly now and peered out.

He saw the two dark robed figures and something large laying on the ground at their feet. He deduced they had killed the person at their feet, assuming they were part of a cult with the black cloaks and skull masks. He also deduced that they killed her with witchcraft, which would explain the loud "AVADACADAVERA" curse yelled into the air. Their victim was female, hence the feminine scream that came after the curse.

"The one day Zatana isn't here." Batman growled.

Then, one of the robed assassins looked up and noticed him.

"What's in that shop, second floor?" He heard one ask.

Batman ducked out of the window as a purple bolt of lightning blasted the window to pieces. He ran for the door through which he entered when a cloud of smoke flew in and one robed assassin appeared. Batman punched him in the face, causing him to crumple to the floor. Batman grabbed a batarang out of one of his pockets, whirled around and threw it at the second cloaked assassin who was going to attack him from behind. The batarang sunk into the cloaked man's arm in which he was holding the stick item and Batman drop-kicked him. The man flew back, through the balcony fence and down to the floor below where he cracked a desk as he landed on it.

Batman picked up the dropped stick and studied it.

"What the heck is this?" Batman wondered and practiced holding it like the two cloaked assassins did.

He heard a whooshing sound behind him and turned, only to see fading black smoke. The first cloaked assassin was gone. He heard again below him and looked over the balcony at his second target only to find that he too had disappeared. He looked around and out the window.

"What the..?" Batman wondered aloud.

"A man dressed as a bat." A voice said behind him.

Batman whirled around to see a different robed figure, this time with a mask resembling a dragon's head.

"And I thought I had seen everything!" The robed man exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Batman whirled around to see a different robed figure, this time with a mask resembling a dragon's head.

"And I thought I had seen everything!" The robed man exclaimed.

He raised his stick and shouted "SECTUMSEMPRA!"

An arc of lightning shot towards him, only for Batman to role out of the way as a green beam of light shot over his head. Batman reached into his belt pouches and through tiny smoke bombs onto the ground, engulfing the building with smoke. The dragon masked wizard coughed and waved the smoke with his hands to no avail.

"Arespendum." He said and the smoke quickly left the room and disappeared into the sky.

"Homenum Revelio." He said.

The wand's tip lit up with a small blue ball of light and a trail of blue smoke vented out of the ball of light. The trail wrapped around his head and he turned around. Suddenly, Batman dropped down from the ceiling and punched the wizard in the face. He stumbled back and Batman kicked him in the back of his left leg and the cloaked man sucked to one knee. Batman upper gutted him and he fell on his back. Batman raised his foot and stomped on his mask.

"I was wondering where you were." Suddenly the masked man was at two places at once. One was on the ground while another was standing at the broken window a few feet away.

The one on the ground melted into black smoke which sank beneath the floorboards.

"Magic spell, creates a duplicate of the user." He said. "Perfect for traps. Mobiliarbus!"

Batman groaned as he tried to move to no avail as he was lifted off his feet and levitating in mid air. He felt his hand being forced open, his batarang falling to the floor with and clang.

"I've heard of you." The masked wizard said. "The Bat of Gotham, the symbol of hope for all in the dark. I'm honored to be your combatant. I guess I must return the favor of names."

"Who are you?" Batman growled.

"Arkayus, right hand lieutenant of He Who Must Not Be Named." The dragon masked wizard introduced with a bow.

"What are you doing here?" Batman questioned.

"I am on assignment to secure Diagon Alley and to purge it of any supporters of the blasted 'Boy That Lived', Harry Potter." Arkayus reported.

"I'm here tracking down a thug transporting illegal Joker Toxin." Batman explained. "He came here, and I need to find him."

"Already taken care of." Arkayus assured as more Death Eaters entered the room. "And as for the virus," Arkayus pulled a canister of vials out of his cloak. "I believe I will need its services a bit more before I relinquish it to you. But even if would, I can't let you leave here alive."

The other Death Eaters raised their wands.

"Muggles can not know of our existence until He Who Must Not Be Named says so, so sadly, the dark knight of Gotham dies here." Arkayus said as he readied his wand.

"Wrong." Batman retorted and reaching with one finger, pressed a small button on his glove.

A piercing noise filled the air and the Death Eaters clutched their ears. A swarm of bats flew from the ceiling and circled around them. Batman landed on his feet as Arkayus stumbled back. Batman whipped out his grappling hook gun and fired a shot through a hole in the ceiling, ascended quickly to the third floor and ran into the next room, avoiding the multiple large crevices in the floor. A black orb of smoke rocketed through the hole in the ceiling and reformed into a Death Eater with a silver mask of a bull. Seeing Batman retreating, he raised his wand and yelled "Sectumsempra!".

A green arc of lightning sliced through the air and hit Batman straight in the back. He yelled in pain as he felt like he was getting slashed by a dozen knives. He lurched forwards and tumbled through a hole in the floor, through the second floor hallway and landed on a broken wooden table on the first level.

He felt himself nearly on the verge of unconsciousness, the warm trickle of blood oozing out of seven different large cuts in his suit. He could vaguely see the Death Eater staring at him from the third floor hole he'd fallen through and slowly raising his wand to finish him off. Almost instinctively, he reached over the table, grabbed his grapple gun, raised it, and fired a hook into the ceiling above the bull-masked wizard.

The wizard glanced up to where the hook hit and looked back down. Batman his a button on the grip of the gun and hook retracted, pulling a ton of wood with it. The pile of falling ceiling material hit the Death Eater in the back of the head and sent him sprawling into the hole with it. Batman rolled out of the way as a few dozen pounds of wood and a wizard came tumbling through the ceiling and landing on the table.

Batman groaned as he got to his feet and hobbled out of the building. He made his way towards a large white building with the name "Gringotts Wizarding Bank".

He opened the door and shuffled inside only for the door to be slammed shut behind him. The main entrance was massive, desks and podiums lining the walls and golden chandeliers adorning the ceiling. Three whisks of black smoke descended from above and landed in front of him. The smoke condensed into Arkayus and two more Death Eaters who readied their wands.

"You are more resourceful than I had previously expected." Arkayus commented. "But surely you can not beat three of us in your fragile state."

"Maybe I can." Batman muttered and threw smoke bombs on the floor, shrouding the room in smoke.

One Death Eater raised his wand towards a window and fired a red orb at it and the window exploded into a thousand pieces, the smoke beginning to drift outside. The Death Eater turned around, only to get caught in a choke hold and to fall unconscious. The other two turned around, blinded by the haze as the third Death Eater was hit on the back of the head by a desk lamp and fell to the floor.

Arkayus stumbled around in the smoke and as it began to disperse, Batman was nowhere to be found. He turned in a full circle, and not seeing anything, muttered the seeking spell, "Homenum Revelio".

The tip of his wand lit up in a white light and a trail of mist lead upwards towards the ceiling. Arkayus followed its lead, only to look up and see what looked like a huge bat drop from the ceiling.

"Mobiliarbus!" Arkayus yelled and Batman froze in mid air.

"When will you ever learn muggle, your crude tactics are nothing to us." Arkayus taunted. "You're just some lunatic in a mask!"

"I am whatever the world needs me to be." Batman coughed, the blood now dripping like a leaky faucet and making pools of red on the floor.

Arkayus flicked his wand around and Batman went sailing into the main podium at the opposite end of the room. He hit it with a loud boom and sunk to the floor.

"Why do you do it?" Arkayus asked as he approached. "Answer this before I grant you death: why do you go out everyday and try to protect them from people who do evil?"

"Because if I don't, than that means the world will never have peace from men like you." Batman said.

"I don't think there are many men like me." Arkayus chuckled.

"There are always men like you." Batman countered. "Those who wish to do harm, kill, destroy, to take families loved ones away. Those who wish to murder parents right before the child's eyes. No one should ever have to experience that. That's why I'm here, to set things right, to give people a hope when they're in the dark. I'm the hero they deserve but maybe not the one they need. I'm a necessary evil, to do what it takes by any means possible to stop you."

"Your cause is just." Arkayus said. "But I'm afraid that from now on there will be no more Dark Knight."


	3. Chapter 3

"Your cause is just." Arkayus said. "But I'm afraid that from now on there will be no more Dark Knight."

Suddenly, Batman heard a loud noise like something landing on a hard surface above him and a gunshot rang out. Sparks of yellow light launched out from something above him, a few hitting Arkayus in the side.

Arkayus growled in pain as he deformed back into black smoke and took flight.

Batman's eyes were growing heavy as his savior hopped down from the podium he was sitting against.

"Well, well, what have we here?" A voice said as a small figure landed in front of him and Batman's eyes slid shut.

Batman snapped to attention as a bucket of cold water as dumped on his face. He sat straight up and looked around. He was on a wooden table, his mask, chest plate and under armor removed and the multiple wounds healed. He was in a dark, large cavern, in a three walled room, the fourth wall being a drop off into an abyss, the opposite stone wall being a few yards away.

In front of him, a very small man stood before him. His nose and ears were very long and pointed, like a goblin. He wore a small suit and tie and black dress pants.

"Who are you?" Batman asked.

"Rogerberry Snufflewot." The Goblin said. "And you must be the Man of Bats."

"I'm Batman." Batman said.

"Makes no difference. You're still a muggle." Rogerberry spat. "I'm still wondering why I used my healing potion on you."

"You healed me?" Batman questioned.

"Bah, I poured the liquid into your mouth." Rogerberry countered as he hobbled over to a little bell hung on a hook on the wall and rang it.

Seconds later, a train car arrived via floating train tracks and they both hopped in. Snufflewot pulled a lever and the trolley began to roll forwards.

"Before I ask where we are or where we're going, you wouldn't happen to know a man, or Goblin in this case, named Oswald Cobblepot, would you?" Batman asked.

"No, but the last name seems familiar." Rogerberry confessed. "Ah, we're here."

They pulled up to another room like the last one and they hopped off.

"We are currently on level 27 underneath the Bank." Rogerberry reported. "We mostly keep wizard currency, but on some occasions, we also store some valuable items."

They walked over to a barred wooden door and Snufflewot pulled out a key ring and unlocked it and they walked inside. After walking down a hallway, they entered a huge room filled with chests. After wandering a vast maze of items, they neared a simple wooden box with a latch on it. Flipping the latch up, he opened the crate which was containing Batman's mask, torn up suit and utility belt.

"Here," Snufflewot said as he handed him a long, black cloak. "You probably wouldn't want to be wearing a torn up uniform."

Batman adorned the cloak and his mask and hooked his utility belt around his waist.

"You can keep the uniform, I have more of those," Batman confessed. "But I must be getting after Arkayus now."

"Wait, wait." Snufflewot called. "I have something else that you might find useful in your crusade."

After walking for another few minutes through canyons of boxes and random items, they came upon a large dresser. After pulling out his key ring, Rogerberry unlocked it and opened the two doors. In the dresser was a prop up for a manakin and on the chest was a piece of armor. It was metal and a dark grayish color and two short fins jutted up from around the neck area like they were meant to protect the wearer's neck.

"This is the chest plate which one of the first wizards wore. It will protect you from some of the darkest curses, but nothing more." Rogerberry explained. "The enchantment only recognizes the unforgivable curses, so you'll be okay if someone tries to kill you."

"Great." Batman said sarcastically.

"The cloak you are wearing has an invisibility enchantment, just think clear your mind and tell yourself that you can't be seen." Rogerberry continued.

"Why are you helping me?" Batman asked.

"Because I've heard of you and what you do back in America." He said. "And I know you want to do good here, but you won't if you rush into something you don't understand. Follow me."

They exited the large storage room and took another short ride on the trolley until they reached another sealed door. After unlocking it, they walked into a square chamber filled with nothing but a dented, scratched up, boxish, light blue car.

"What is this, my escape vehicle?" Batman questioned.

"No, no, not just that." Rogerberry said. "It has flight and invisibility attributes and it can even think for itself! That blasted Death Eater left multiple of his minions in Diagon Alley and last I checked, you didn't seem to have an escape plan."

Snufflewot pulled a lever on the wall, and the brick ceiling disappeared, a long shaft stretching all the way to the surface.

"How does it work?" Batman asked, circling the car, looking it over.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure the car will help you operate itself." Snufflewot assured. "I found it driving itself in the woods, itself! Completely wonky this car is, but it's a keeper!"

"Thank you for your help, but I must be going." Batman said as he sat in the driver's seat and shut the door.

"Wait, wait." Rogerberry called and Batman lowered the window.

Snufflewot reached into a leather satchel hanging at his side and pulled out a small handgun.

"This weapon will launch particles of the disabling spell at the target." He said. "I used it to save you when the Death Eater was going to kill you."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Batman replied. "I don't really use guns."

"It may save your life, again." Rogerberry added.

Batman thought for a moment, and took the device.

"Thank you for everything." Batman thanked as the car began to rise off the ground.

Rogerberry waved until the car had risen out of sight, and then pulled the lever for the brick ceiling to reappear.

Hovering over the bank, Batman pressed his foot down on the gas pedal and the car lurched forwards. After only a few seconds the car jerked to the right on its own to dodge a fireball launched from the surface. Batman rolled the window and looked down to see Death Eaters looking back, some had wands raised, others too confused to know what was happening. Batman looked back into the car.

"Get us to the harbor." He ordered.

Two clicks sounded in reply. He reached into a pouch of his utility belt and brought out a few small metal grey beads and threw them down at the crowd of enemies below. A few of them exploded in mid air, creating a cloud of mist while the others exploded on impact with the ground or some Death Eaters, creating confusion.

Batman reached for the small pistol Rogerberry had given him as three orbs of black smoke shot out from the cloud of mist and began to pursue him.

Where's that invisibility feature? He asked in his head as the car flew up through the clouds.

Grabbing the gun, he poked his head out the window and fired a few shots towards the Death Eaters. Multiple spirals of purple light shot out, one spiral hitting a black sphere and sending it tumbling back under the clouds only for two others to join the remaining two.

Knowing he couldn't get them all before they caught up with him, Batman looked around the inside of the car for something he could use. A small button on the dashboard looked like it served a purpose so he clicked it. The windows fogged up and the roar of the old engine got quieter. The four Death Eaters veered off and flew back underneath the cloud line.

So that's how you use the invisibility mode He thought.

Alfred, onboard the Wayne's Yacht tied up at a private port in London, looked out over the city, lit up in the night.

"Oh Master Wayne, where are you?" He wondered aloud.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a flying, scratched up car materialized of thin air and landed on the pier where the yacht was tied up.

"Well, that's where he is." Alfred sighed, and began to walk to the boarding ramp.

Once both on the boat and below deck, Batman took off his mask and placed it down on the table next to him.

"We have come across a completely different world here." Bruce Wayne, Batman's secret identity, said. "They were in the middle of a war which almost none of the world even knows about. And they were using magic. I thought that was just in fairy tales."

"You also thought that aliens who could fly, shoot lasers, and live among humans were only in fairy tales, sir." Alfred reminded. "And look what happened."

"Anyway, now a cult group of Death Eaters, or whatever they're called, has the case of Joker Toxin I was after, and I was nearly killed by them, so those two together are bad news for anyone who they're targeting."

"Might I suggest calling Superman, sir?"

"No, he is vulnerable to magic." Bruce informed. "I was given this chest plate by a local bank owner, said it was impenetrable by the worse of the magic curses."

"Well, I'd like a piece of armor against all magic, thank you very much." Alfred chuckled, repairing the communication inside the bat mask. "And I suppose, you want to ride into battle in that old grease bucket on the docks."

"No, but maybe bring the technology from that vehicle to the Batmobile." Bruce guessed.

"Well, that might be a problem, because I got a brief look over the car, and there was no place to fill it up with petrol." Alfred said. "That car runs purely on magic, and my advice? Repaint it black and put some fins on the trunk and call it the Bat Car."

Alfred smiled, causing Bruce to laugh a bit.

"Sure, I'll get right on it." He said as he got up from his chair.

"You need some sleep, Master Wayne." Alfred ordered. "I'll fix the car."

"You're the best, Alfred." Bruce called as he walked down the hallway towards his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce walked down the same hallway the next morning, putting on his under armor suit. He entered the main cabin to find his bat suit folded up on his chair, his invisibility cloak and chest piece hung on a spare manakin, usually used for his normal uniform. The sun glaring through the windows caused him to squint to find his breakfast, a plate of scrambled eggs, a side of bacon and a protein shake, on the counter.

"Master Wayne, I didn't expect you to be up this early." Alfred said as he walked in.

"Well, I like to get an early start on my day." Bruce grinned.

"All the modification on the Bat Car are finished." Alfred confirmed.

"We're seriously calling it that?" Bruce chuckled.

"Well, you have everything but a Bat Car so I thought I should get you one." Alfred joked.

After twenty minutes to eat and dawn his uniform, Batman walked outside.

"Are you sure they're aren't any press around here?" Batman asked.

"I asked the police to seal off the area to ensure your privacy." Alfred assured.

"Good, thank you Alfred, but I have a wizard to catch." Batman said as he walked up to the Bat Car. "I have to say, you outdid yourself, Alfred."

The rusty, light blue car was replaced with a sleek black one with stainless windows, shiny rims and two black fins on the back.

"Thank you, sir." Alfred smiled as Batman sat down in the driver's seat.

The car started by itself as Batman shut the door. He pulled back the gear and the car took to the sky and turned invisible with the press of a button.

As he flew over the city, he pulled out his phone and tried to activate the tracker he had placed on the case before the thug had gotten away. It kept failing to connect, but the car lurched to the right, as if it knew where Batman wanted to go.

Soon, they were flying over green, hilly countryside, a train track running alongside a large lake below. Clouds began to roll in and soon, he was in a gray fog, but the car flew on, the newly installed lights shining forwards into the darkness. After half an hour flying through the mist, the clouds opened up and he could see a huge castle, or at least what remained of it, on the lake side. Large clouds of smoke was spiraling up from it and there were holes on all of the four main towers.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed as the tracker icon appeared on his map.

"The case is in the tallest tower to the back right." He said out loud to get a few clicks in reply and car veered towards the tallest tower.

As he flew over the castle, he noticed a large standoff between two forces in the open pavilion. Death Eaters and a few other groups were facing off against what seemed to be the residents of the former fortress. He looked back up to see they were nearing the tower and he could see one black cloaked figure on a balcony holding what seemed to be a bow and arrow.

"Take us up, I need the drop on him." He ordered and the car complied.

They rose in elevation until they were hovering about twenty feet above the tower. Opening the door and tying a cable to the hook on the bottom of the chair for elevated drops, he readied his grappling gun.

He won't see me coming He thought to himself and his cloak turned invisible, everything but his head being completely gone.

"Stay here and wait for me." He told the car as he pulled the hood over his mask and began to quickly lower himself using the cable.

Arkayus readied his bow, the arrow tips being a vial of the Joker Toxin, aiming for the students of Hogwarts when he thought he heard something above him. Lowering his bow, he looked up, only to see nothing. He looked back at the crowd below him when he got kicked in the back of the head. He went tumbling into the room where the balcony was connected to as Batman's invisibility wore off.

"You." Arkayus laughed as he struggled to his feet. "I was wondering when you'd come back."

"I have a friend who's an archer, but he prefers green." Batman informed as he stepped into the room.

"I doubt he's as good as me." Arkayus taunted.

Arkayus whipped out his wand and fired a small lightning bolt and it got Batman in the chestplate and was thrown back, but got up again.

"What, how?" Arkayus gasped.

Batman leaped at him, grabbing the wand. They both struggle for possession as they traded blows, Batman punching Arkayus in the mask while Arkayus got a few shots into Batman's stomach. Finally, the wand went flying out of their hands and over the balcony, tumbling onto a ledge far below.

Arkayus kicked Batman back and grabbed the bow and arrow and fired it at Batman, only for Batman to catch it mid flight. Arkayus whipped out a knife and swung at him narrowly missing Batman's neck. Batman grabbed Arkayus' wrist and squeezed, getting a pressure point, causing the Death Eater to drop it.

Batman pushed him back, but Arkayus tripped on a pile of books and fell on his quiver which had swung forwards from his back to his side, holding thirteen of the Toxin arrows. All the vials broke, most of the poison going through Arkayus' mouth hole in his dragon mask. He coughed and shook violently.

"Batmaa-ack!" He sputtered, the glass he had landed on tearing through his cloak and getting blood everywhere.

Batman stood back, unsure of what to do until Arkayus finally stopped shaking and laid still. He stepped onto the balcony again and took out his binoculars and stared down at the courtyard. The two forces were still facing off, but some of the residents of the castle seemed to be surrendering to the Death Eaters.

"I have to help them." Batman told himself and ran through the room to a spiral staircase and began to run down. Back in the room, Arkayus shuddered and rose to his feet, removing his mask and hood. His dark skin was already losing color and turning chalk white, his brown hair paling and turning an unnatural shade of green.

"Batman…" He wondered aloud, smiling. "We aren't done yet."

Batman reached the bottom of the stairs and ran through corridors and hallways, some parts of the ceiling broken, the paintings on the wall torn or burning. He reached a junction where the hallway split in two. Suddenly, three orbs of black smoke flew down from the ceiling way above and landed on the left, right and behind him and solidified into Death Eaters

"So we really want to do this?" Batman asked.

"AVADACADAVERA!" One yelled and a green fireball launched from his wand and hit Batman in the stomach.

Batman sunk to one knee with a groan but quickly got his gun out and fired an array of sparks into the first, sending the Death Eater flying into a decorative suit of armor and crumpling to the floor. The second and third wizards pulled out swords from within their cloaks and rushed at Batman. He kicked the one in front of him and sidestepped the one charging at him from behind and punched him in the mask, making him stumbled back.

He turned and ducked, nearly being beheaded by the second Death Eater. He looked up and karate chopped the wizard's neck, causing him to drop his swords and clutch his neck, trying to get air. Batman sprayed a bottle of mist in his face and he collapsed. The one behind him left at him, but Batman caught him and whirled around, sending the Death Eater flying into a marble pillar.

Batman continued to run through the never ending maze of hallways and chambers and finally ending up in a classroom having a ninth story window. The army of Death Eaters looked ready to destroy what looked like students of this building.

"Batman!" He heard someone call behind him.

He was grabbed by the shoulders and thrown back into the hallway. Arkayus stood over him, but he didn't look the same. His dragon mask was gone and his face was white and hair green.

"Look what I have!" He laughed and pulled a vial of green liquid out from under his robes. "If you want to stop me from shooting this into a crowd of innocent students, you're going to have to catch me!"

Batman lunged at him, but Arkayus deformed into black smoke and flew up a flight of stairs, laughing as he flew. Batman grapple gunned a stone a few stories above him and flew upwards, the black smoke flying above him. He ascended six floors until Arkayus turned down a hallway, so Batman let go of his gun and hopped onto the floor and ran after him. He found Arkayus aiming the bow at the crowd, standing on another balcony.

"Too late, Batsy!" Arkayus cackled as he was about to let the arrow fly.

Too far away, Batman pulled out the magic pistol and fired. The sparks shot through the air and hit Arkayus in the shoulder. Arkayus flew off the balcony and dropped the arrow. Batman leaped and caught the arrow in one hand, while using his second grapple gun and firing the hook downwards, snagging Arkayus' cloak and hauling him back up. He hung the cord around a gargoyle and let Arkayus hang there for a second and pulled out his binoculars and looked down on the crowd. The Death Eaters were retreating and some white skinned wizard was wand fighting some kid.

"Can't you see it, Batman?" Arkayus chuckled. "We have won. Lord Voldemort prevails."

"You're insane, Arkayus." Batman informed him. "You've lost, it's over."

"Oh, it's definitely over." Arkayus told him. "Lord Voldemort has killed Harry Potter, and now that Voldemort has won, my services are no longer required."

"What are you talking about?" Batman questioned.

"Goodbye, Batman!" Arkayus cackled. "Always remember, I was the greatest magical enemy you have faced! Inferno!"

Arkayus pointed his wand at the cable he was tied to and it evaporated in smoke and he fell. Batman reached out but couldn't grab him as Arkayus tumbled downwards, laughing as he went until he landed on the rocks of the shore, 300 feet below.

Batman stayed there for a minute, his arm outstretched, staring at the dead body far below. He finally got up and held up his binoculars towards the courtyard. The white Death Eater had disappeared, and the lone student was all by himself.

The Bat Car, fully visible, pulled up next to the balcony and Batman hopped in.

"Bat Car, take me back to the docks." Batman panted.

As the car flew away, a tall red haired kid in the castle looked up and saw the car.

"Hermione, is that my old car?" He asked.

"Ron, you're probably seeing things." Hermione said as the car disappeared in the clouds.

Batman looked at the setting sun as the car flew over the clouds and leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He fell asleep as the car flew into sunset.

Back at the rocky shoreline, Arkayus' body began to bleed. The blood, poisoned with the Joker Toxin, began to seep into the mermaid infested lake as cheers of victory rose from the castle.


	5. Epilouge

"So why did the thug have Joker Toxin in the first place?" Alfred asked as the Yacht traveled back to Gotham Harbor.

"At first I believed it was a trade off for some weapon like the wand I found in the Leaky Cauldron, but now?" Bruce explained. "The blood was never meant to be used for trade. The glass made to use the vials was very combustible. Probably the Joker wanted to eliminate some of his London gang competitors, get them killed with the Toxin."

"But the thug took a wrong turn down… Diagon Alley you said it was called, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, Diagon Alley." Bruce confirmed, glancing at his cloak and chest piece. "I'll have to keep those somewhere, just in case."

"But the Bat Car you should use all the time." Alfred advised. "Its three of your vehicles in one and it actually looks presentable."

"Besides the wings you put on the back." Bruce chuckled.

The two friends shared a laugh as they sped away from the British shores and towards home.


End file.
